ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Che
“In my previous life, I already knew my charms. From the innocent little lolis to the invincible old virgins, liking me is a very very normal thing. Therefore, you don’t have think that it’s weird at all” -Yun Che to Hong'er Appearance First & Third Lives Second Life Black hair with black eyes Personality First Life Cowardly and self-abased, mostly due to his Profound Veins being crippled since he was a baby. Second Life Good natured and a well rounded person due to the Medical Saint raising him. But after his death, Yun Che became murderous and hate filled and hell bent on seeking revenge. Third Life Strives to become powerful enough to protect the ones close to him. He has an arrogant nature from his second life in the Azure Cloud Continent. Usually he is always calm and indifferent unless his family is involved then he becomes extremely overbearing. History First Life 16 year old son of Xiao Ying and grandchild of the Fifth Elder of the Xiao Clan, Xiao Lie. His profound strength was still at level one in the elementary profound realm before his death. He started training his spirit power when he was seven and half, entered the level one of the Elementary Profound Realm at the age of eight, and then didn’t improve for an entire eight years. He was mocked by all of the Xiao Clan. Afterwards, Xiao Lie invited Floating Cloud City’s top class doctor Dr. Seto to examine his body, and shockingly found that Xiao Che was born with damaged profound veins. The damage was so severe that it was almost impossible to recover from. In this state, Xiao Che would stagnate at first level of the Elementary Profound Realm, and could never improve further no matter how hard he worked. He died the day of his wedding with Xia Quingyue, eating porridge prepared for him by his aunt Xiao Lingxi which was laced with Murdering Heart Powder. The poison was added to the porridge by Xiao Yang under the order of Xiao Yulong who wanted to kill him out of envy. Second Life After he was reincarnated the for the first time, he was born on the Azure Cloud Continent and was abandoned, which during his life never found out who his real parents were. He was found and raised by his master, the Medical Saint, who named him and taught him medicine in hopes he would inherit his craft as a healer to rescue the dying and cure the injured with a heart void of corruption. After his master was murdered due to people wanting the Sky Poison Pearl, Yun Che was so overrun with hatred he didn't put anything else in his eyes, even when he met Su Ling'er, who for the longest time loved him and took care of him while Yun Che only had revenge in his heart. He even went out and killed 7 million people in one day! Later on, after Su Ling'er was murdered, he realized how important she was to him but he had realized it after it was too late. He eventually gets chased to Cloud's End Cliff by his enemies, but before they capture him he swallows the Sky Poison Pearl and jumps off the edge of the cliff committing suicide. Third Life After his suicide at Cloud's End Cliff, Yun Che was reincarnated a second time back into his body from his first life just after he was killed by the Murdering Heart Powder with his memories and personality from his previous life. He then found that the Sky Poison Pearl had merged with his left hand, which helped dispel the remainder of the Murdering Heart Powder. He ends up marrying Xia Qingyue, and on their wedding night she made him sleep on the floor. As a result, he couldn't sleep so he goes outside to watch the stars and ends up going into the Xiao Clan's Mountain finding a star concealing grass thanks to the detection ability of the Sky Poison Pearl.Chapter 9Chapter 10 He ends up meeting Jasmine, who was unconscious, for the first time. As he approaches her, he finds that she was afflicted by an unknown poison that even the Sky Poison Pearl couldn't cure right away. She ends up biting and sucking his blood, binding her life with his, then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl to detoxify the poison over time.Chapter 11 After finding out Jasmine entered the Sky Poison Pearl, he starts heading back home but runs into Xiao Lingxi, his "Little Aunt", and they end up falling asleep together on the mountain gazing at the stars. Soon afterward Yun Che gives Xia Qingyue the Heavenly God's Spiritual Veins under the pretense that he was "releasing the cold", which spanned over several days. Since his profound veins were crippled, it took a lot of effort to do, causing severe strain on his body which eventually lead to Xia Qingyue letting him finally sleep in the same bed as her.Chapter 21 Later the Xiao Sect's Xiao Kuangyun came to the Xiao Clan to find a talented disciple to bring back with him, and gave them the Profound Opening Powder, which can restore profound veins, as a gift.Chapter 23 Once he saw Xia Qingyue, his lust started to overflow and he tried to get her but was warned otherwise by his overseer. However, Xiao Yulong proceeded to plot against Yun Che's marriage with Xia Qingyue by enticing Xiao Kuangyun with the prospect of attaining not only Xia Qingyue, but Xiao Lingxi as well. With obvious malicious intent, the two attempts frame Xiao Lingxi with the Profound Opening Powder, because of Yun Che's profound veins, but their original plan failed due to Yun Che unraveling everything. As a last resort, Xiao Yulong, who learned it after eavesdropping on Xiao Lie who was mourning at his son's grave, revealed that Yun Che wasn't Xiao Ying's biological son causing Yun Che to get expelled and Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi to get imprisoned in the rear mountains Reflection Gorge.Chapter 32 He later returns and goes to the Reflection Gorge to ask about his identity and finds out his surname is Yun, thus changing his name to Yun Che. While on his journey he goes to Cyan Forest Town and happens to run into Xiao Kuangyun, who would soon send Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu to humiliate Yun Che, but as they were attacking, Jasmine woke up for the first time and she kills both of them causing the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound.Chapter 42 In exchange for fulfilling three of her requests, Jasmine becomes Yun Che's master and bestowed him with new profound veins that had the power of a god. The first was to gather a stalk of Netherworld Udumbara Flower, three Profound Beast Cores no lower than that of the Tyrant Profound Realm, and at least thirty five kilos of Purple Veined God Crystal. The second was to reach the Sovereign Profound Realm within thirty years. The third was to kneel down and worship her as his master, but since she was younger than him he declined, but in the end she forced him to.Chapter 43 Agreeing to all three, Yun Che received the immortal blood of the Evil God, destroying his old profound veins and building the profound veins of the Evil God. After his profound veins are reformed he heads to train in the Scarlet Dragon Mountain Range by standing under a waterfall and pushing his body to its limits. After he is totally exhausted, he soaks in a medicinal bath until he's finished recuperating, then repeats this process constantly.Chapter 47After training for four months, he had reached the Fourth level of the Elementary Profound Realm. While he's training, Jasmine found 5 people of the Sky Profound Realm from the Burning Heaven Clan near him. Yun Che, thinking that they are hunting a beast, follows them hoping to get some benefits from the beast they kill. While following the others, Yun Che feels something summoning him from the Scarlet Dragon Prohibited Region. Jasmine tells Yun Che that it is a true dragon that is at the Emperor Profound Realm. Yun Che believes that since it is a dragon's cave, he would be able to get some benefits from it, so he uses the Star Concealing Grass to infiltrate into the True Dragons cave.Chapter 50 Yun Che ends up making it into the dragon's cave and the first thing he finds is some mature Fire Spirit Grass. Soon after the True Dragon finally scares off the practitioners from the Burning Heaven Clan, Yun Che still feels the beckoning from something and he finds a small round red bead on the floor of the cave, after he picks it up, it awakens and envelops him in a red light.Chapter 51The True Dragon finds Yun Che in the cave and tries to kill him for stealing its treasures which forces Jasmine to kill it and consequently results in the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound severely to the point where Yun Che was forced to feed Jasmine all of his blood to sooth the poison.Chapter 53 Trivia The reason his spiritual veins were destroyed since he was young was because of the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region when they was chasing after his parents. References Category:Characters